Jusqu'à la mort
by Ookami97
Summary: "En face de lui, Kanda se tenait droit, les poings fermement serrés. Le brun avait sur le visage un étonnant mélange de colère pure et d'une tristesse infinie. Il était furieux contre lui et à la fois malheureux d'être si impuissant. L'amour et la haine n'avait jamais été aussi parfaitement mélangés." [Challenge d'été 2018 - Collectif NONAME.]


Os écrit dans le cadre du **Collectif Noname** pour le challenge d'été 2018 : _«_ _Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête. »_ et _« Derniers moments »_.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Ongi et EmilieKalin pour ces thèmes qui m'ont tout de suite inspirée et que je trouve tout simplement géniaux, en plus d'être terriblement poétiques. Ils se complètent et c'est facile de combiner les deux en une seule écriture. Que demander de plus ?

Je voulais pas trop écrire sur DGM au début, parce que toutes mes fics en dehors des challenges sont basées sur ce fandom et je voulais profiter de ça justement pour écrire sur autre là, j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Alors vous m'excuserez, hein, mais oui c'est encore du DGM et oui, j'ai essayé mais j'y peux rien !

Petite précision quant au contexte : Je sais pas trop si on peut parler de semi AU à ce niveau là ou quoi, mais ça s'éloigne un peu du canon par rapport à ce qui se passe vraiment dans le manga. Ici, Allen et Kanda ont fuit la Congrégation tous les deux, Allen est en train de disparaître complètement au profit du Quatorzième et Kanda n'en a plus pour très longtemps non plus. J'avais pas forcément envie de respecter l'histoire à la lettre mais plutôt d'écrire quelque chose de tragique, donc normal que ça colle pas tout à fait.

Bon, assez parlé, le défi de l'auteur maintenant. Enfin _les_ , vu que j'ai traité les deux thèmes :

 _1) Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi ?_

Euh… J'ai pas vraiment lu ni écrit (à part là, du coup) de textes style « nous deux contre le reste du monde », mais si je devais dire ce qui m'a le plus marqué par rapport à ça dans cet OS là, je dirais que c'est la force qui peut relier deux êtres lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en danger face à une foule en face d'eux. Même s'ils se haïssent ils finiront par unir leurs forces pour survivre et ça c'est beau, putain !

 _2) Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

« To kill a mockingbird ». Tout le monde trouve ce roman génial mais moi je le déteste. J'ai pas du tout accroché. Oui c'est pas constructif, je sais, mais je l'ai lu il y a presque cinq ans maintenant et tout ce dont je peux me souvenir c'est d'une scène qui ne m'inspire rien d'autre que de l'ennui donc bon.

Bon allez, j'en ai assez dit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

On pouvait dire que le monde entier en avait après Allen Walker. C'était un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais rien eu. Pas de famille, abandonné à sa naissance et recueilli par un homme qu'il avait du assassiner de ses propres mains pour survivre. Celui qui s'était occupé de lui pendant le reste de ses années de jeunesse avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile grâce à, ou plutôt à cause de sa capacité à manier le pouvoir de l'Innocence qui coulait dans ses veines, mais son enfance passée avec le Maréchal n'avait pas été heureuse. Il était devenu exorciste ensuite, servant l'Ordre noir et combattant le clan ennemi : le Comte Millénaire et son armée d'Akumas.

Allen Walker vivait dans un monde gris qui s'assombrissait un peu plus chaque jour, l'emportant avec lui, semblable aux tréfonds d'un océan sombre et glacial.

 _Keep walking, no matter what._

La dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher, entourant ses bras autour de cette lumière avec toute sa force et sa volonté, c'était son travail d'exorciste. À la Congrégation, il avait trouvé une famille. L'entourage dont il avait toujours rêvé était là et lui tendait les bras, l'attendant depuis toujours.

 _Bon retour à la maison, Allen !_

Mais même ça, on lui avait enlevé. La vie lui avait tout pris, lui arrachant ses biens les plus précieux sans montrer la moindre once de pitié, le laissant comme une carcasse vide, seul, livré à lui-même et en proie à ses démons les plus profonds, terrés au fond de lui, grognant de satisfaction lorsque l'obscurité le rongeait un peu plus. Même ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête haute et de se sentir humain, il n'y avait plus droit. Lui qui était censé combattre le Comte et sa famille de Noés, même ça, il avait échoué. Quel genre de bon à rien, de déchet de l'humanité, de rejet pouvait en réalité être de ceux qu'il cherchait à éliminer ?

Peut-être qu'au fond, il était de ces gens qui sont fait pour mal tourner, dériver, péter un plomb. Peut-être même que ceux comme lui ne méritaient pas de vivre, tout simplement. C'était sûrement pour ça que tout le monde en avait après sa tête, qu'ils la voulait tous fichée en haut d'un piquet en signe de gloire et d'éternité.

Quelle honte. Un apôtre de Dieu qui cachait en lui la graine de l'ennemi, la laissant germer et grandir en sécurité pendant tout ce temps sans même être foutu de s'en rendre compte. _Quelle honte_ … Parfois il avait plutôt envie de mourir que d'affronter son double reflet dans la glace.

Parfois, l'autre derrière lui semblait ficher ses prunelles dans les siennes avec un air de défi, deux perles dorées emplies de haine et de mépris, comme un ver qui dévore le cadavre sur lequel il vit pour grandir.

C'est ce qu'il était, de toute façon. Une carcasse vide tout juste bonne à nourrir les vermines qui grouillaient en lui.

Rien de plus.

Son poing s'abattait alors sur la glace d'un coup sec, faisant voler le miroir en éclat, propulsant des milliers de paillettes argentées alors que les débris se glissaient sous sa peau, laissant couler un abondant filet de sang épais.

Même en s'ouvrant le ventre en deux, il serait incapable de faire sortir ce parasite. Ce n'était pas seulement en lui. C'était aussi lui.

C'était lui.

Il était le parasite. Non, en fait, il n'était plus. Allen Walker n'existait plus. Il était mort depuis longtemps et le parasite avait revêtu son apparence comme un masque.

Quand le vrai Allen était-il mort ? Avait-il même existé ? Ou il était juste un souvenir, une bribe d'esprit à peine capable de ressentir une émotion cohérente ? Qu'était-il vraiment ? Pouvait-on le qualifier d'humain ? Même d'être vivant ?

Il se posait des questions, trop de questions qui fusaient dans sa tête, se mélangeant, il entendait des voix, des rires, des cris, il voyait des formes, il voyait les deux yeux jaunes du parasite, ses crocs, sa gueule grande ouverte prête à l'avaler.

À certains moments, il se demandait si mourir ne serait pas une délivrance.

§

Allen était recroquevillé contre le mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, la tête entre les mains, ses doigts crispés accrochés à ses mèches blanches comme s'il essayait des les arracher. Il était immobile depuis de longues minutes, parcourut de tremblements, haletant, la sueur dégoulinant sur son visage à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la masse gluante et sombre de ses pensées décousues. Il n'était plus vraiment capable de raisonner correctement, de toute façon il allait bientôt partir.

Une voix l'appelait. Une fois, puis une deuxième. La troisième fut si agressive qu'il sursauta. C'était une vraie voix, pas une de celles qui se battait dans sa tête.

Il se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air perdu comme s'il venait d'atterrir dans un endroit au hasard.

En face de lui, Kanda se tenait droit, les poings fermement serrés. Le brun avait sur le visage un étonnant mélange de colère pure et d'une tristesse infinie. En le voyant, Allen recula pour se coller encore plus au mur comme si ça pouvait le protéger.

Il était furieux contre lui et à la fois malheureux d'être si impuissant. Il voulait le tuer et le sauver en même temps, mais le parasite ne faisait maintenant plus qu'un avec lui et il n'arrivait pas à nuancer ses sentiments.

L'amour et la haine n'avait jamais été aussi parfaitement mélangés.

Ils avaient tous les deux pris la fuite, l'Ordre Noir, la Congrégation, l'Innocence et les autres histoires d'exorcistes étaient loin derrière. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Kanda avait choisi son camp. Il n'avait jamais vraiment rien ressenti de toute façon, et il se sentait étouffer entre ces murs alors il avait voulu aider Allen, et non pas se retourner contre lui comme tous les autres.

Ils étaient partis tous les deux aussi loin que possible, Allen avait utilisé l'Arche pour les projeter là où ils ne les retrouveraient jamais, faisant un ultime effort pour arriver à rassembler un fil de pensées qui n'étaient pas envahies par le flot incessant des ricanements qui résonnaient en lui.

Il ne leur restait presque plus de temps, de toute façon. Kanda avait utilisé toute son énergie vitale, trop souvent il avait été bien trop gourmand et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il s'en foutait, de toute façon. D'après lui, la mort n'était pas une fin mais une seconde chance. Peut être qu'il serait plus heureux dans sa prochaine vie.

Toujours au sol, le blandin semblait déjà avoir quitté son corps. Ce n'était pas facile de savoir lequel était qui. Mais à ce moment présent, il avait bien _le vrai_ devant les yeux. L'autre était un bon acteur mais il était un des seuls qui ne se faisait pas duper. Ce regard terrorisé, ces mains tremblantes, même plus capable d'aligner trois mots pour faire une phrase correcte à tel point qu'on aurait pu penser que son cerveau commençait lui aussi à être touché.

Si il y avait un seul moyen de l'aider, il aurait été prêt à essayer. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester près de lui pour le maintenir éveillé, le retenir dans la réalité pour encore quelques jours, dans le meilleur des cas.

L'Arche les avait téléportés dans une immense forêt, si épaisse qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à en trouver la sortie depuis qu'ils étaient là. Deux ou trois jours, c'était difficile de savoir, ils avaient erré jusqu'à trouver ce qui semblait être jadis une cabane en bois, sûrement frappée par la foudre au vu du toit et des murs carbonisés et détruits.

Ici, la nature avait repris ses droits. Le silence et le chant lointain des oiseaux régnaient en maître lorsqu'ils n'était pas brisés par la respiration sifflante d'Allen.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps prostré sur lui même, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il était en plein voyage astral. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Kanda restait près de lui, à sa manière il tentait de l'aider malgré la fatalité qui planait au dessus d'eux, le sortant agressivement de ses songes pour le ramener sur terre. Cette fois encore, ça avait eu l'air de fonctionner, mais les deux êtres se superposaient l'un sur l'autre de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Et ça serait la fin.

Le brun se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, son dos cognant le mur de bois pourri dans un bruit mat. Le silence retomba sur eux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« C'est bientôt fini.

-Je souffre, abruti.

-Je sais. Accroche-toi. »

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, la densité de la foret se dévoilant à eux à travers l'ouverture dans le mur. Maintenant, le plus jeune était perdu dans les rares souvenirs qui lui appartenaient encore. Il se revoyait avec Kanda, leur première rencontre, leur première mission, et d'autres réminiscences floues qui n'avait peut être jamais existé mais que son esprit créait de toutes pièces.

Eux qui se haïssaient allaient mourir ensemble. Ils avaient fui et maintenant ils se terraient loin du reste du monde en attendant leur dernière heure. Quelle ironie...

Le blandin laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu es là avec moi, déjà ? »

Il lui avait expliqué cent fois, mais il oubliait à chaque fois. Le brun siffla entre ses dents à la manière d'un serpent.

« Tu fais chier. Essaie de t'en souvenir.

-Désolé. J'ai essayé, mais j'y arrive pas. Redis le moi, s'il te plaît, Kanda. »

Il y eut trois ou quatre secondes de silence. L'épéiste reprit la parole.

« Tu m'as aidé à accomplir mon souhait le plus cher. La seule chose qui me donnait encore la force de pas abandonner tout de suite. Tu t'en souviens, de ça, ou pas ?

-C'est vague. Je ma rappelle juste... »

Il sembla de nouveau réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle partait en morceaux.

« J'ai accompli ce que je devais résoudre depuis le début, grâce à toi, abruti d'Moyashi. Tch, si j'avais su que c'était à toi que je devrais ça… »

Il lui rendait la pareille. Si il pouvait l'aider à ne pas trop souffrir dans ses derniers moments, il voulait être là.

« Merci. Peut-être que finalement, la vie à été clémente avec moi, pour une fois .

-Quoi ?

-Tous ceux que j'aimais m'ont tourné le dos. Ils veulent ma mort. Pas toi, tu es le seul. »

Il fit pivoter son visage vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils communiquaient en silence.

 _On se haïssait, mais finalement, on se retrouve juste toi et moi. Je suis le seul à tes côtés maintenant que les loups atteignent_ _notre porte,_ _hurlant pour avoir ta tête._

C'est ce qu'Allen lisait dans les prunelles bleues sombres de l'autre. Et malgré la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il se sentait momentanément apaisé. L'espace d'une seconde il recouvrait ses esprits, ses souvenirs, sa joie de vivre qu'il avait pu caresser du bout des doigts l'espace de quelques années seulement. Mais il fut envahi par une nouvelle vague, le parasite refusant de lui laisser ne serait qu'une once d'espoir.

Et il oublia, une fois de plus. Il se recroquevilla de nouveau, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que le peu de vie qui coulait encore en lui s'échappait à une vitesse surprenante.

§

La nuit où ils s'endormirent ensemble l'un contre l'autre, prostrés, fut la dernière. Ils partirent ensemble, leur souffle cessant au moment où le sommeil les emporta, ne laissant derrière lui que deux corps sans vie qui n'émettraient bientôt plus de chaleur.

La respiration sifflante d'Allen et la voix rauque et agacée de Kanda ne retentissaient plus. Le silence qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux fut bientôt effacé par les bruits de la forêt qui accompagnaient l'aube.


End file.
